


More of the Same

by Thwipster808



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Solangelo Week 2018, Solangelo Week 2k18, Weddings, but pretend - Freeform, i'm super late, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipster808/pseuds/Thwipster808
Summary: Solangelo week 2k18: Day 7 - “Engagement/Marriage”Wedding day thoughts





	More of the Same

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I KNOW SOLANGELO WEEK IS LONG OVER but I had to finish.

 

Today was the day. The big day. The one everyone looks forward to. The one that people say changes everything.

Nico was marrying Will today.

Nico was nervous, as he assumed every groom felt on their wedding day. He was excited, as he assumed Will felt as well. He wasn’t afraid, though. Maybe slightly scared that he’d mess up somehow, but he didn’t really see why that would matter. He loved Will, and Will loved him, he knew that. He’s known that for a long time. Today was really more of a formality than any crazy, life-changing day.

It felt like more of the same.

Every day they were together, Nico and Will loved each other and made that clear in everything they did. From eating dinner together to watching movies, there wasn’t a moment of uncertainty in their love. Even when they would fight and Nico would storm off and Will would fume in his room, they always came back together, apologetic, ready to compromise, but mostly just overflowing with their love and devotion. Sometimes, one of them would think too much and suddenly be afraid of the other leaving them for someone better. But then the other would be there, comforting and caring and present.

Not a day went by without Nico remembering all that Will had done for him. He used to be a mess, filled with pain, regret, fear, and hatred. When Will stepped in, it didn’t all go away, not by a long shot. But, gradually, Nico began to see the good in the world. He could confront his demons, and when it was too hard alone, he had his sunshine by his side. Then, eventually, his sunshine never left his side. He was always there, like a permanent fixture that Nico never knew he needed. He could remember a time without Will, but that didn’t matter much anymore. Will was here, Will was his future, he always had been.

Nico’s feelings were really more of the same.

“Ready to go, Neeks?”

Nico turned to see Percy sticking his head through the open door. His smile was genuine, Nico could almost see the pride in his eyes.

Nico rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror, fiddling with his hair a bit more. “Still with that nickname?”

Percy came up behind Nico in the mirror. “Hey, I know I’ve heard Will call you that, so you can’t hate it that much.”

“Will’s special.”

“Obviously,” Percy responded with a smirk. He spun Nico around by the shoulder to face him. “Nervous?”

Nico mused over the question. “Mmm, nervous to confront the crowd of people who are going to want to talk to me. Not nervous to marry Will.” He shot Percy an easy grin. It wasn’t a miracle for him to smile anymore - it was easy, comfortable. It was nice to Nico.

Percy smiled back, shaking his head. “Sounds about right.” He straightened up and threw an arm around Nico’s shoulders, walking them both towards the door. Nico caught sight of Percy’s wedding ring as it glinted in the sunlight filtering through the windows. No doubt Percy was remembering how he felt on his wedding day. Nico was there for that - he was a nervous mess, couldn’t even calmly put his tie on. In the end, Percy was fine, of course. The moment he saw Annabeth, he seemed to forget everything he was stressed about. Percy’s craziness made Nico almost nervous for his own wedding day. But now he was here, and he didn’t know what was wrong with Percy. He was nervous about being social (that one never really went away), but he wasn’t worried about marrying Will. Confessing his love for him was as easy as breathing.

Before they exited the building and reached the little outdoor wedding, Percy stopped and pulled Nico into a careful hug, making sure he didn’t mess up Nico’s look. “I’d give you a whole loving speech, but then I’d have nothing to say at the toasts.” He released him from the hug. “And I need everyone to hear all the embarrassing stories I’ve dug up.” _His wicked grin hasn’t changed_ , Nico thought.

Nico scoffed fondly at his best friend. He knew Percy was trying to make him less nervous. He didn’t seem to understand that Nico really wasn’t nervous. He was ready. He was ready to publicly solidify his relationship with Will, ready to proudly wear his ring that announced that he was taken, ready to proclaim his love for Will for all to hear. He wanted this for so long, yet at the same time, he feels like he’s always had this. Will has always been his, and everyone has always known it. No matter how long it took for him to get used to Will’s attention, or how uncomfortable he was in the beginning with physical affection. Nico has entrusted his heart to Will long ago, long before they had ever thought of an official wedding.

 _Really_ , Nico thought, _this really is more of the same_.

Nico took a deep breath, slowly exhaled, and pushed open the door. It took the two men awhile to figure out how they wanted to do the wedding. Small, only family and friends, they already knew that. Outdoors, they both always felt more comfortable in nature than anywhere else. They eventually decided on Nico walking down the aisle. A wedding is something Hades never got to experience for his child. This was special for everyone, so Will thought it would be nice for Hades to walk Nico down the aisle.

Hades met Nico right outside the door. When they locked eyes, Nico almost cried right there. There was an eternity of fondness in Hades’s eyes, and Nico recalled his words many years back:  _My children are so rarely happy… I would like to see you to be an exception_. Nico liked to think he did a pretty good job of that. He smiled at his father, who returned it with more light than Nico had ever seen come from the King of the Underworld.

Hades offered Nico his arm. “Are you ready, my son?” His voice came out a near whisper, so full of emotion and love.

Nico latched on to his father. “It’s about time something good happens to us.” But really, he thought that this good thing has been his for a while. But for Hades, Nico was sure this was worth waiting an eternity for.

They made their way to the beginning of the aisle and everyone stood up. Nico was nervous for one second when he registered all the eyes on him. Then, he noticed the bright blue pair of eyes at the end, and nothing else mattered. Will was there, Will was waiting for him. He looked sharp as ever, but his hair was still a perfectly messy mop of blonde. He had this crazy smile on his face that felt like you were staring into the sun. Even from this far away, Nico could see tears building up in his eyes. He knew those eyes, had seen them overjoyed and full of grief, filled with love and filled with pain. Those eyes stared back at him now, clear as crystal. _I love you_ , Will seemed to be saying to Nico, just with one look. Nico blinked and already felt a tear roll down his cheek. _Gods, it’s too soon_ , Nico wanted to think, but he couldn't, not with the love of his life waiting for him.

As they made their way down the aisle, Nico’s eyes never left Will’s. But that didn’t mean that Nico didn’t hear all the sniffling in the crowd. Everyone important to them was there. They all knew the hell that Nico and Will had been through, separately and together. To them, this day signified putting all that behind them, and moving forward to new challenges. To Nico and Will, though, they’d been living life together for some time now. They had been fighting the Fates since they were born, and now, together, nothing really seemed too daunting, as long as they had each other.

This is how it has been, and it will be just more of the same.

Hades planted a kiss on Nico’s forehead before handing him off to Will, who gave a nod of thanks. The two men hooked arms, Will pulling Nico in close. He whispered, “We finally made it, huh?”

Nico could hear the smile in his voice, and he couldn’t help but smile up at his love. “I think we made it a while ago. This is just more of the same, right?”

Will chuckled at how Nico echoed his own thoughts. He should’ve expected it by now, though. “Yeah,” he said as they turned to face Chiron, their officiant. “More of the same.”


End file.
